


Five Points from Gryffindor

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva examines her students. Her point of view on MWPP's fifth to seventh year. Written as Royal Blush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Points from Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

**September**

Minerva and Albus always discussed the Gryffindor Prefects, he understood that it was her who would be dealing with them, and he did the same for the other three Head of Houses. Good man, that Albus Dumbledore, she thought fondly to herself. Albus hadn't even asked her yet, who her choice for prefects would be that year and she already had it planned perfectly. 

Remus Lupin and Lily Evans, the ideal pair. Maybe it was the quiet romantic in her, but she could almost see Remus and Lily Lupin at Hogwarts' Reunions, happily married. 

That wasn't her only reason, of course, to have those two named prefects. 

Lupin was the best of the fifth year boys for the job, his three friends would surely destroy the school in his place, and of the four, Remus was the only one who didn't get detention weekly. He was intelligent, responsible and a real sweetheart. The young werewolf had been given a tough card to play, a girl like Lily would be perfect for him.

Evans seemed to have been born to be prefect. She enforced the rules enough already, had a good brain on her shoulders and it helped that she was a pretty little thing. Maybe if she showed interest in Remus, James Potter would finally layoff the poor girl. 

As a muggleborn, Lily would surely understand Remus' problems. What it was like to be the outcast and Remus was half and half, so they would have things to discuss between each other. Perfect.

-+-

Minerva was planning her first day of class for fifth years; it would involve the class of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors to pair off into twos. Having known her students for going on five years, she knew who Not and To put together. 

Potter and Black--No. She told herself mentally, as she wrote up the list of partners. Not unless she wanted to see mating Sugar Quills again...Potter and Lupin--No, Potter would just make Lupin do all the work. Black and Lupin--Definite No. Black always, without fail, convinced Lupin to Not Pay Attention. 

Potter and Any Girl--No. Same for Black. Would cause possible explosions. 

She smiled, to herself, thinking up a good pair, 'Lupin and Evans'; it couldn't hurt to give the two a shove in the correct direction, right?

The day of class came, and it ended up with Potter and the older Prewett brother and Black with Pettigrew. No harm in those pairings, she hoped.

"Mister Lupin, a word please?" She gestured to him, directing him away from his fellow students who were still milling out in the corridor. 

"What is it Professor?" He asked, glancing around the room, she caught his look of apprehension at the silvery rocks on every desk. 

"Today in class we're transfiguring silver into gold." She explained, watching his eyes widen, "To prevent you injury, please sit on the front row, first seat. I've cast a charm on the piece of silver there, to keep you from getting burnt." 

"Right, thanks. Anything else?" 

"No, no. Go on to talk with your friends." She shooed him away, watching him go back to Potter, Black and Pettigrew. Minerva observed his shrug in reply to his friends' questioning. "Such a good lad." She muttered, wandering back to her desk. 

Half way through the lesson, she began pairing them off; trying not to look too amused when Potter heard his best friend was getting paired with the girl he liked. 

"One wrong move, Lupin!" She heard Potter threatening and Lupin laughing.

She watched the class settling in pairs, she nodded as Prewett and Potter got seated a few desks away from Black and Pettigrew, and consequently, right behind Lupin and Evans. 

There was something very odd in the way Black was glaring...at Lily Evans. 

"Go on ahead class, get started transfiguring. This may be on the O.W.L.S." Minerva ordered, trying to get them to stop dawdling. 

Try as she might, Minerva could not keep her eyes from wandering over to where Lupin and Evans were chatting good-naturedly together. She pricked up her ears, the cat in her coming out. 

"Ah, double Potions next...I advise partnering with someone other than your friends, they've gotten you detention far too much in that class." Lily said to him, fiddling with her piece of silver/gold rock.

"Don't listen to her, Remus! She's trying to corrupt you!" Potter told his friend, butting in to the conversation. 

"Prewett, keep a leash on your partner!" Lily told Fabian Prewett. 

"We're already finished, we have the rest of the hour to ourselves to do with as we please, and if that means talking--"

"--Bothering?" Remus put in, smiling.

"--talking, to you two, than so be it." James finished, annoyed that his friend was having a go at him too.

"We'll see what McGonagall has to say about that." Remus said, trying to turn back around to his work. 

"Now wait a second." James said after a moment of watching the werewolf work. "You're going about that all wrong, if you two want to finish up quicker, you have to--" 

"I don't need your help, Potter." Lily said, aggravated, "If I do I'll ask; now I'm asking you to--SHUT UP." 

James wasn't deterred, "So, shag, in the broom closet, third floor?" 

"There isn't a broom closet on the third floor." Sirius said, coming up to sit beside Remus. ("You would know." James muttered.) 

"Sirius? Don't tell me you're finished too?" Remus chuckled, his silver going orange instead of gold. 

"Sorry," The boy gestured to the rock, "Am I distracting you?" Black grinned, and then nodded his head at Lily, James and Fabian who were now arguing amongst themselves about how to correctly transfigure the silver to gold. 

Minerva decided this was her chance to stop the nonsense, "Black, back to your seat! Potter, Prewett change your gold into copper since you seem to be so quick at transfiguring things." 

None of the students protested much, save for James, who growled about Lily and Remus not getting yelled at. What could Minerva say? Favoritism at its worst. 

Minerva drifted to her less bright students, giving them tips on how to do it properly every now and then. She was just telling Elizabeth Sotherton to swish her wand left, when there was a loud popping sound from the other side of the room. 

She whirled around, furious to see Sirius Black shoving his wand in his pocket and a large chunk of gold sitting on Fabian's desk, which had lost its legs and crumpled to the floor under the weight. The glob of gold was about the size of Hagrid, and towered over the students precariously.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Minerva snapped at students who were standing up to get a better look. "Mister Black, may I ask you, what in Merlin's name were you thinking?!" 

"That's the thing Professor, I wasn't." Sirius said instantly, "You've told me once, you've told me a hundred times, 'I just don't think'." 

Throwing her words back in her face, was he? Amusing yes, but not tolerated by Minerva McGonagall. "Detention, Black, in my office tomorrow at 5:30...in the morning." She added, when his expression didn't change. The handsome face winced; no doubt the boy wouldn't be on time to detention, but Minerva rightly thought he needed the punishment. 

She heard giggling from across the room, and swooped over to end it.

~+~

**November**

Minerva was in cat form again, strolling the halls, hoping to catch a few students out past curfew. Hushed voices reached her, and she nearly transformed back, when she recognized them as the two prefect patrollers, Remus Lupin and Dorcas Meadows. 

Dorcas was a pretty Hufflepuff, very sweet, and friendly. Friendlier than Lily Evans, which might interrupt Minerva's plan for Lily to become Mrs. Lily Lupin. 

Speak of the devil...

"Hey, Lily!" Dorcas greeted, as Lily ambled down the corridor with Fabian Prewett trailing behind her. 

"We just caught some Slytherins snogging!" Fabian announced, grinning widely. 

"Blast! You're up one on us then. Seven to eight, snogging is worth three right?" Remus sighed, "We," He pointed between himself and Dorcas, "have only got a lost first-year." 

Making sport of patrolling duties? Minerva thought, smiling in her cat form. Teenagers could make anything interesting. Prefects hadn't normally been used as guards at night, but with the war getting more and more violent...and after one too many mornings beginning with an unconscious student collapsed in a corridor, well, the Prefect Patrol had been invented. 

"We're heading to the Astronomy Tower, there's bound to be loads of snogging, come with us!" Fabian invited and Minerva watched as the four prefects disappeared down the hall together. 

Maybe there were other options for her dear Remus Lupin and Lily Evans, after all...Dorcas Lupin and Lily Prewett didn't sound half bad. 

~+~

**February**

Matching Dorcas and Remus, would prove harder than Fabian and Lily, for one, she didn't have the two in class together like Fabian and Lily. 

Really, Minerva knew she was enjoying watching Potter steam every time Fabian got partnered with Lily, a little too much. 

She'd been having a good week, she hadn't handed out a single detention yet, the students were cooperating and all were in high spirits for the coming weekend. 

Feeling the need to spread the happiness, she decided it might be kind to let Potter and Black be partnered together, she indulged in the idea that if she kept partnering Prewett and Evans together, that students would get suspicious of her ulterior motives, so she paired Evans and Pettigrew; Prewett with Lupin.

It was a good arrangement, or so she thought before class began. Potter and Black were best friends, so why wouldn't they mind being partnered together? Potter would be happy that Evans wasn't with Lupin or Prewett for once and Evans always enjoyed helping Pettigrew with his transfiguring. Lupin and Prewett had always been on friendly terms as well, so it seemed like a wonderful setup. 

She had not counted on Black getting into a verbal row with Prewett.

Minerva's sharp eyes had caught exactly why; she just didn't have the heart to dissuade it in front of the rest of the class. Prewett's hand was on Lupin's thigh and just the way it stayed there too long was enough to give reason that it had every intention of being a--what did kids call it?--come on. 

Lupin was turning redder and redder, trying to scoot away from the offending hand without bringing attention to himself. It was obvious that Prewett's attentions were quite unwanted, but what could Minerva do without causing both parties enormous embarrassment? 

Unfortunately, Black beat her to the job. "Prewett! Mind your hands." The dark haired boy hissed from his place behind the two boys. 

The words had the correct effect; Prewett pulled his hand away quickly, flushing furiously. By then however, Potter had caught on as well and was trying not to laugh. It came as a shock, when Lupin turned around in his chair to glare at Potter and Black. 

Minerva shuffled her papers to avoid noticeable staring. She missed what Lupin said, but it caused Black to narrow his eyes at Prewett. 

"Him?!" Black's voice carried throughout the room, the various other pairs in the room quieting to listen. Remus mumbled his reply with a roll of his eyes. 

It was then that Prewett joined in, "Does it matter what gender he likes, Black? Or is it me specifically you don't like him with?"

"You, specifically." The boy continued to bicker. 

"What, do you want him for yourself?" 

"No! I just think he could do better is all." 

"Hey! I'm still here, you know." Remus snapped, "Sirius! I have a choice to who I like--and Fabian, really, you're a nice bloke but..." 

"I understand." Fabian sighed; he exchanged a wordless conversation with Lupin before finally settling down before Minerva would have been forced to intervene. 

The class was dead silent when Black and Lupin took their seats after shrugging at one another, except for the soft chuckling of Potter and Pettigrew at their respective seats. Obviously, only a joke they were in on. 

"So, Lupin's gay is he?" Lily asked Peter conversationally. Class continued. 

~+~

**April**

Minerva McGonagall was not down for long on her favorite male Gryffindor's new...preference. She worried for a few moments over him liking one of his little group of friends, but dismissed it. They were too close for that nonsense. She began to see new possibilities for him. 

Of course, she knew who he went best with, but of course, they were friends not lovers. She looked elsewhere. Into Hufflepuff, ignoring Slytherin. Looking at her fourth, sixth and seventh year students that could possibly connect with Lupin. 

During meals, she would sometimes watch who Lupin talked to. 

She'd never noticed how close the four boys really were. It was an unusual friendship. Lupin, so quiet, smart and reserved. Pettigrew, a bit daft and Black and Potter who, when unrestrained, could cause hell to everyone who crossed their paths. 

When they were first years, she'd worried when the two rambunctious boys began dragging Lupin and Pettigrew into their troublesome games. Bad influences, the both of them. However, she had underestimated Lupin's resistance to being talked into causing serious problems to other students and Professors. At least the boy had restraint. Pettigrew was so...'in awe' of James Potter that there would be not stopping his hero-worship.

It was more often than not, Potter, Black and Pettigrew in detention, than Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin. 

But it was still highly apparent that they were best friends. The huddled together at their end of Gryffindor table, ignoring most girls who were interested in them, the exemption being Lily Evans, who James probably would continue to chase after until she got a boyfriend and even then, there were exceptions. 

Oh yes, Potter's friends occasionally gave him a hand with winning the girl of his dreams. Sometimes Black would cast charms on Evans that made her say nice things about Potter; Lupin would tell Potter about certain study meetings in the library that he would have otherwise been not notified of, that Lily was at. And Pettigrew gave him a book, '117 Ways to Get a Date'. Potter was already at the 28th way. 

She watched Potter poke Lupin with his wand and smiled. Indeed, the closest of friends, so much so that it was unhealthy; to depend so much on one another for everything. They were each other's whole worlds. The threads of friendship were bound by trust, but someday and soon, those threads would be tested and nearly ripped apart.

~+~

**September, 6th Year**

Minerva had spent the rest of Lupin and Evans' fifth year pairing up other students; Alice Lacey and Frank Longbottom were her favorite to meddle with. They were both really happy people, and made each other laugh and the whole affair was comical when Frank finally began to pursue his fellow sixth year. 

Minerva was still on the lookout for whom to pair Lily Evans with. Much to her dismay, it seemed that Potter's interest in the girl had grown worse over the summer. 

He was using his 43rd '...Ways to Get a Date'. Serenading. 

"Grrrrrrrrreeeeeeeen eyes!" He was singing off-key at breakfast, two weeks after they'd been back. "You have such beeaaauuutiful greeeeeeeeen eyes!" 

Minerva began to approach, standing directly behind Potter, she heard Black tell Peter, "Yeah, he made those lyrics up himself. But I gave him the tune." 

"You are the loveliest girl in the whole wide world! And you make my days brighter with your beeeaaaaauuuuutiful greeeen eyes." 

"Potter." Minerva said, the boy turned around, grinning at his Transfigurations Professor.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked innocently, blinking behind his glasses.

"If you must serenade Miss Evans, please do so in the privacy of your common room, where the wretched racket does not reach my ears." 

"Yes, Professor." Potter said, winking at Evans before returning to his seat, not so far away. 

"It's going to be a long year." Minerva muttered as she deducted five points from Gryffindor on her way back to the Head Table.

~+~

**December**

The Holidays would prove tedious for Minerva McGonagall, at first she had only taken into mind that all four of the Gryffindor male sixth years would be staying to cause mischief, but she also had other ideas. 

The full moon was the 22nd, and somehow, she knew the three other boys were staying for Lupin. She'd suspected Lupin had either told his friends or they had found out about his lycanthropy on their own, they were certainly bright enough.

Of all the things she had expected for the holidays at Hogwarts, being called to the Infirmary in the early hours of the morning on the twenty-second had not been one of them. Albus had only told her through her fireplace that Potter and Black's gang had had another round with Snape and that the consequences needed to be dealt with immediately. 

She hadn't been prepared to see Potter's head bandaged up, unconscious in a bed, beside Severus Snape's bed, who was being as foul as ever. Snape himself was sporting a nasty bruise on his elbow. Albus was speaking to him calmly, but the young man did not seem to care to listen. 

"Albus?" Minerva asked, and then Albus looked in her eyes and she knew. Knew something had gone dreadfully wrong. 

Her eyes searched for Black, and found him crunched up in the farthest corner, looking exhausted and--terrified. 

"These young men here have let a childish rivalry get involved with adult affairs, Minerva." Without further waiting he simply said it, "Sirius told Severus how to enter the Whomping Willow, tonight, without the boy knowing what was on the other side of the passage." 

"A dirty, filthy werewolf!" Snape growled, causing Black to flinch, but the boy did not move to defend his friend's honor. 

"Sirius is very sorry for what he's done. Expulsion is not in question," Albus stopped as Black let out a whoosh of breath he'd been holding, "But severe punishment is due, though I expect his friends will be sure to help with that...James managed to get to Severus before any damage was done--to Severus. And last he was conscious, he was...quite upset, not just at the Willow for beating him in either." 

Snape snorted at that. "Raving mad, more like it." 

"So, those wounds--aren't from Lupin?" Minerva asked, gesturing to Potter and Snape. 

"Oh no, James prevented that." Albus said, Minerva began to calculate in her head how many points to add and deduct for that little event. "James claimed to have had nothing to do with it, and I believe him."

"Black is the only one--needing punishments?" Minerva inquired, Albus nodded, giving Black a sympathetic look. 

"I trust you to see to it. For now...we're just waiting up for Mister Lupin to return..." 

It was at that moment, Minerva realized why Black was so tensely worried, and punishment had never frightened him before. Oh no, it was much worse than any punishment Minerva could give him.

He feared for his friend's life. 

"Poppy?" Albus called, the nurse appeared from the backroom carrying several healing potions and cleaning tools. "Would you like some assistance in retrieving Mister Lupin?" The witch nodded, at first, Minerva thought he meant for her to go, but then he stood up and the pair left together, after excusing Snape to go back to his dorms.

Minerva sat awkwardly in a chair beside Potter's bed, she watched Black closely. He hadn't moved or spoken since she'd got there. 

"Mister Black?" She asked quietly, deciding that now the boy needed a companion more than a Professor, "Sirius." She corrected. 

Dark blue eyes caught hers, and she felt a stab of pain through her chest as he reminded her of her husband, though Malcolm had been gone for years... 

"I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely, sounding very near tears. "I...I was just trying to get at Snape, he was...calling Remus horrible things again--faggot, Nancy boy--and I just...lost it." 

"It's very easy to lose control, especially at your age--"

"Not Remus, he never loses control. He's so calm, he always knows what to do, what he wants, who he is..." Black took in a shaky breath, "If he dies tonight. I'm as good as dead too." 

"Your friends...Though they may seem to be, are not what keep you alive, Sirius." She told him.

"Professor...Remus isn't exactly...my friend, to me...anymore." 

Oh dear.

"Whatever do you mean, Sirius?" 

"Well...James and Peter both know that I like him. But it's more than that..." He was waiting for her disapproval, her disgust, anything but sympathy in her eyes. "I'm in love with him." He said it with such conviction, that Minerva could not have any doubt to his feelings. 

"Does he know?" She asked him quietly, awkward. 

The boy shook his head, "He doesn't even know that I...go that way too." Black looked up at her miserably, "Now he'll never know, I can't tell him if he lives--he'll hate me even more. You don't do that to someone you love."

"You would if you weren't thinking of him specifically at the time." Minerva told him, "He'll forgive you, he's a good lad." 

"I don't want him to forgive me, I don't deserve his forgiveness." 

Minerva would have said more, but the sound of voices coming down the hall alerted her. Albus entered, a stretcher floating behind him with the newly transformed boy atop it.

Lupin was in a tragic state. True, Minerva had never seen him after the change, but the way Black leapt from his seat, his face paling drastically, was enough to tell her this wasn't the norm. Lupin's left leg was falling limply off the side of the stretcher and blood was dribbling from his mouth. And everywhere was bruised. 

"It wasn't very good this time." Albus said. Black looked up to his headmaster with awe, as if to say, 'You think?' 

Black rushed up to his friend, Poppy not even bothering to shove him away or telling him to leave her patient alone. She was preoccupied with the injured young man. The blanket that had been haphazardly thrown over him, was soaking up blood, staining the whiteness a dark brownish-red, the nurse grabbed a new blanket to place over him, and threw the old one to the ground. 

Albus had maneuvered the stretcher to the bed beside Potter, the one not previously occupied by Snape. "Will he be...okay?" Black asked finally. 

"Don't ask stupid questions." Poppy barked, but Albus nodded at Black encouragingly. 

They were all silent while Poppy worked, until finally, exhausted and frazzled, Minerva went, "Black, I'll see to your punishment this afternoon, for now, go to bed." She shooed him away and he left after leaving a concerned glance to both his friends. 

"What are your plans, Minerva?" Albus asked, and she knew he meant Sirius Black's penalty for doing so much wrong, to so many. 

"I've spoken with him, I do not believe he truly meant harm to anyone but Snape, I will see to it his Hogsmeade weekends are suspended until next year and everything else...I'm still deciding."

~+~

**March**

Minerva had expected the four boys to reunite easily; in fact, she had even thought it possible that Lupin and Black would be making scandalous scenes in the corridors by now. They hadn't though. The friendship...was seemingly finished. 

Breakfast hadn't been the same since. 

Out of the four, it was Peter Pettigrew who was most unaffected, emotionally at least. He tended to sit in silence beside each one of his friends; unable to choose sides completely, unwilling to be alone. Breakfast with Lupin (the only of the four, besides Pettigrew who was continuously on time to that meal), lunch with Black and dinner with Potter (the longest meal of the day). 

Potter had stopped his tries at 66 '...Ways to Get a Date' in December.

Lily Evans had taken to watching the group of boys with pity in her eyes. She talked to Lupin the most, and Minerva suspected she knew he was a werewolf on the day she stopped wearing her silver charm bracelet. 

Lupin took to reading in the library, where he knew his friends were never at. Minerva had caught him there more than once, fast asleep on his books. 

Black was in a dark, broken mood. His younger brother's usual pestering was more tiring then before. He didn't bother Snape...Much. And those dark blue eyes were always looking at one particular boy. 

One of the things Minerva hated most about teaching was watching her students suffer. The children were never aware of how much she knew about them and she liked it that way. Over the years, she'd observed romances rise and fall, but she also knew from experience, that it was better to have loved a little than none at all. It was why she secretly tried to provoke romance within students. 

However, sometimes teachers must intervene in students' social affairs. 

"Today class, we'll be doing group work." Immediately the four aforementioned boys' heads shot up. "Groups of four, and I have already chosen for you." 

"Evans, Terry, Prewett and Widdleton. You will be group one. Black, Potter--" Wincing on both boys parts, "Pettigrew--" Briefs sighs of relief, "And--" Lupin looked suddenly sick, "Lupin. You will be group two." 

"Professor--" Potter spoke, but with a quick reprimanding glance, he was silent. 

Minerva continued to list off the groups, explaining instructions further, before returning to her desk to grade some papers and to make observations on Group Two.

"Bloody nosey McGonagall." She heard Potter muttering as he sat stiffly beside Pettigrew, Lupin rushed to take Pettigrew's other side, and Black was left between two choices: his love and his best friend. "She never partnered us together before."

"Probably thinks we won't cause trouble this way." And it was true, so no one said anything. 

"Let's get this over with, sit down, Sirius." Pettigrew said with a sigh, Black made a decision and sat beside Potter, out of habit not preference. 

The rest of their conversation was strictly about the class work they were to complete, and Minerva had almost given up hope that they would talk to one another at all, when Black lost his temper. 

"Fuck, guys, how many times must I apologize!?" He hissed, trying to keep the conversation as private as possible. The three other boys were silent. Pettigrew of course, was not the one in question; he leaned back in his chair, showing his disinterest in being the middleman. 

"You can apologize all you want, it's not going to change anything." Potter said scathingly, "You've ruined us all Sirius. Remus won't talk to me because HE thinks I helped you." 

"What?" Black looked confused, he eyed Lupin curiously, "He didn't do anything, Remus, he only found out because I went to him immediately after I told Snape." Lupin turned his head away, "Will you listen to me? Be mad at me if you want, but don't be mad at James...He had nothing to do with it, he was the one who saved Snape." 

Potter crossed his arms, glaring at Black. "It's useless. You were an idiot--"

"I know I'm fucking moron, I've always known--you've always known! It's not going to change overnight, is it?" Black replied angrily. "I'm tired of eating breakfast and dinner alone, I'm tired of not having any fun, I'm tired of missing you guys, and you guys can't tell me you don't feel the same!"

"It can't be so easily fixed, Sirius. You...you betrayed us." Lupin said, and all the light left Black's eyes. The classroom, which had gotten very quiet to listen in on what seemed to have broken the infamous group of friends up, suddenly burst into mumblings of words. 

"...Poor Black can't catch a break..." 

"...I bet Lupin and Potter have every right to be made at him, Black's is a moron." 

"...It's so sad, such a good friendship going down the loo..."

"...Remus is being a right jerk to James...."

"Quiet down class." Minerva said nonchalantly, but she smiled when she noted Potter and Lupin talking with Pettigrew, but frowned when she saw that Black had noticed too. 

~+~

**June**

In three months, Minerva had watched three of the four boys reconcile their friendships. It wasn't the same, nor could it ever be...Especially without Black amongst it. Black, who had been beating himself up for the past six months, was nothing like his old self. 

He was merely the shell of a wonderful, bright young man who had once been. The young man who had dreamt of having Remus Lupin's love. Minerva had hoped, he could learn to cope without his friends, but that had been before the other three came back together and left him out of it. Left him utterly, piteously alone.

Even his marks were suffering, that was odd because for Black, Transfiguration had always been natural to him. He was distracted in class; his essays were never turned in...Whether it was from lack of interest or a lack of Lupin to remind him to do them, she didn't know. 

In the beginning of June, Minerva was prodded by Albus to talk to the young man about signing up for study groups that were held twice a week by certain professors.

"Mister Black, wait a moment, please." She instructed, stopping him in his tracks as he tried to high-tail it out of the classroom. He didn't catch the involuntary glances three Gryffindors made his way, their curiosity. 

Minerva waited for the class to file about, before speaking to him. "I'm sure you are aware of Exams coming up, correct?" Black nodded uncertainly, "I'm sure you are also aware about your marks, slipping below my usual standard for you." 

"Professor--"

"Headmaster Dumbledore has requested I speak to you about particular study groups you might be interested in. To join one, to make your exam scores higher-- as you are falling behind your classmates." 

Black swallowed, he had never been one to worry about his grades or to worry much about anything, but as he looked at his Professor... the worry was as clear as the sky on a warm summer day. "I'll be fine, Professor, you don't have to bother...The Headmaster doesn't need to bother either, because I'm fine." 

"You are not fine, Sirius, and if anyone knows you are not fine, it is yourself." She told him sternly. "Your Professors and myself, are not as clueless about the situation between you and your friends as you like to think." 

"I...I know you guys have an idea, I know you especially do, but...That's not the only thing going wrong, Professor, and if you'll excuse me, I have to study...Alone." 

The classroom was silent as he left. 

~+~

**August**

Minerva liked to say Hogwarts was her home, and it was. However, in the summer holidays she tended to get busy with things for the Order. It was in one of her brief weekends back in her rooms, when she had the Daily Prophet delivered to her. She scanned the articles for the best one and found an interesting piece on the 4th page. 

'BLACK HEIR MISSING'

There was a moment where Minerva neither breathed nor did anything at all. She knew of the Blacks. Their darker history. It was a reason she had taken special concern in Sirius Black. Were he to lose his friends...Who would he turn to? 

She took a sharp breath before reading the article. 

Late last night, a suspected Death Eater coalition formed near the Blacks abode at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. When the eldest son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black disappeared in the night, authorities in the Ministry of Magic were notified. "His belongings weren't missing, only his wand and himself. Runaway is not an option in this case." Says Tiddlywinks of the Ministry of Magic, Missing Wizards and Witches Department. 

Sirius Black was last seen at approximately 10:45 p.m. by his younger brother Regulus Black. Sirius' parents are very worried, and would like any tips they can get. This is the latest picture of the missing sixteen year-old wizard. Owl the Department of Missing Wizards and Witches if you have any information on his whereabouts.

A picture of Sirius Black was beside the article, he looked about thirteen, his brother and parents around him. He didn't look the least bit happy, Minerva noticed. 

What could she do about this? Nothing, it was out of her hands...She wasn't like Albus, couldn't simply get in the middle of anything.

Wait a moment, there was the answer...

Albus. 

She went to her mentor's office, finding him absurdly buried in concerned owls bearing letters. 

"What's this about, Albus?" Minerva asked, strolling in, raising an eyebrow at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He looked at her with those twinkling eyes she'd grown used to. He was the closest thing to a father she'd ever had. She respected him, honored him and would defend him to the death. 

"Oh...some owls." And sometimes she thought he was as crazy as a flobberworm on gillyweed. 

"I can see that, but who's sending them, and what for?" She asked curiously, casually picking up misshapen letter. 

"Haven't read the Daily Prophet yet?" He said, opening another letter, scanning over it and throwing it in a pile of previously opened ones.

"Indeed, that is what brings me here. Sirius Black--" 

"Is missing. And that, also happens to be, why I appear to be so bogged down with letters." 

"Why ever would people be sending letters to you?" Minerva questioned, looking at the letter. Before realizing. "Albus, you didn't." 

"I did. They owled me, asking me if I would like to be of service to the Missing Wizards and Witches Department, I said yes. They wanted my help in particular, to help deal with this load of letters from concerned fellow students, friends and other parents. All of these people want to help find Sirius." 

"They've put you in charge of the search for the poor boy? Albus, aren't you busy enough as it is?" Minerva could not believe this man, more than double her age and here he was juggling more jobs than the Minister of Magic.

"I'm never too busy for a student in need." Albus answered, adjusting his specs and opening another letter. "Ah, from one of your favorites, Miss Evans." 

Minerva inwardly smiled, Evans was such a good young woman and would grow up to do many spectacular things for the Wizarding World, she could feel it in her bones. She knew she'd liked Evans for a reason. 

"I'll put this with the 'I want to know the latest information' pile. Seems no one has much of anything useful though." He eyed Minerva and she felt the familiar pang of loyalty she got every time Albus was about to ask her a favor. "Minerva...would you be so kind, as to take a visit to a few homes for me? After all, you just told me, I'm busy enough as it is and it will be of great help if you did so. For me." 

"Where to, Albus?" 

-+-

The Black family home, had not been easy to get to, but once she'd convinced Letha Black to let her visit, it had been rather simple. She stood at their doorstep, wary when the door opened on its own, before she noticed the midget behind it. Well, not exactly a midget. 

"Professor, come in, inside." A creepy little house-elf was beside her before she could blink. "Let Kreacher takes your bag, Professor." 

"It's quite alright, I'll keep it." Minerva said, unwilling to let the creature Kreacher touch her things. "Where is your Mistress?" 

"This ways, ma'am, follows Kreacher." Minerva was led through a lavishly furnished home, full of pokey silver things and gold curls. For the life of her, she could not connect this house with the Sirius Black she knew. 

Letha Black was sitting on an armchair like it was her throne. In fact, the sight of the curvy woman in the chair, nearly gave Minerva the urge to curtsy. 

"Letha Black?" Minerva asked, though it seemed unnecessary.

"Professor McGonagall." Letha greeted, she gestured to a sofa beside her, "Sit." 

She took a seat, stiffly sitting on the less than comfortable sofa, her back awkwardly straight. "I'll have no beating around the bush; I need to know everything you can tell me about the night your son disappeared." 

Letha's eyes pierced her own, "I've already told the press all that occurred, and the Ministry twice. Why should I tell you?" 

"Albus Dumbledore sent me; he's the head of the investigation to find Sirius." Minerva said stingily. 

"Is he now?" Letha seemed uninterested; she charmed a cup of tea for herself, offered one to Minerva who declined quickly. 

"Yes, and if you could just tell me..." 

Letha let out a sudden violent, loud sob, "My eldest son! My baby, my darling! He's missing--and all you can do is pester me with questions! I'm in a v-very emotional time, and...and..." She broke down into high pitched wails. 

"I'm very sorry, Letha, but I must follow my orders--if you could just..." Minerva took a deep, calming breath, "If you could just tell me what happened, I'll be on my way and won't bother you anymore." 

That seemed to do the trick. Letha went right into her story. 

"Regulus, he saw his brother before he went to bed, and that was the last a-any of us saw him. Those--those vile Death Eaters probably have him...Sirius was always such a curious boy...He would have seen the sparks or heard the noise...g-gone after them." Letha cried out once more, grabbing a white handkerchief with the Black Family Crest on it and dabbing her eyes. 

Minerva couldn't deny that it sounded like something Black would do, though she also knew he wasn't stupid enough to get in the middle of a Death Eaters' meeting...But, Minerva also never thought a Black would be a Gryffindor, it was something she'd always liked about Sirius Black, he was full of surprises.

"I'm not saying your son ran away, by any means, but if he had...do you have relatives he would go to?" Minerva asked.

Letha made a show of wiping her face up, "None, he would never leave home..." 

Try as she might, Minerva got no more information than that from Sirius' mother.

-+-

The Potters' home was a lovely place on the outskirts of London with a grand garden in the front full of flowers and fresh green grass. So much more welcoming than Sirius Black's home. Minerva strolled up the way, only to be greeted halfway by smiling, but concerned faces. Winston and Sarah Potter. 

"Minerva! Good to see you, can I get you some tea?" Sarah asked, leading the way into the home. 

"Why, thank you, I'd love some." Minerva accepted this warm invitation for tea, so unlike Letha Black's. Maybe the tea would wash away the cold feeling she'd gotten inside 12 Grimmauld Place. 

"Any news on Sirius?" Winston asked, Minerva quickly picked up on the worry, something she had definitely not felt from Letha Black. "James has been off his head with worry--all of them really--Remus and Peter are around here too...BOYS!? Boys get down here!" He called upon entering the living room.

Thumps Minerva would have mistaken for ghouls had she not been forewarned, came from above. The sounds of three sets of footsteps coming down the stairs were followed by three young familiar faces. 

They all stopped short, their faces paling, "Professor McGonagall." Potter said, deflating. "I was hoping you were Sirius..." 

"Are you expecting him, then?" She asked briefly, accepting the cup of tea from Sarah and sitting on an offered loveseat. 

"No...Just...Hoping." The boy answered miserably. "Are you here to ask us questions about him?" 

"Of course, the Headmaster is in charge of Mister Black's search and he sent me in his place to 'interview' you." Minerva began to relax as Winston and Sarah sat across from her, cuddled together and Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew on various other surfaces, Lupin eventually ended up on the floor.

"I know this is a hard time for you, but you must bear with me and answer truthfully...I fear Sirius' mother wasn't any help in the cause." 

Potter snorted disdainfully, "She wouldn't be. My guess is she was one step away from letting those Death Eaters take up residence in her house." 

"James!" Sarah hissed, "I do apologize for his behavior, Minerva--"

"Quite alright, I've seen much worse...I am a Professor you know." Minerva waved off the apology, "Have you boys had any contact with Sirius at all this summer?" 

Potter and Pettigrew shook their heads 'no', but she watched as Lupin shifted uneasily. 

"Remus?" She asked, and by the curious stares of Potter and Pettigrew, they knew as little as she did. 

"There have been...letters." He said eventually, a light flush on his pale cheeks. 

"More than one!?" Potter nearly squeaked, "You didn't--why didn't you--"

"Because they have nothing to do with this! He's still apologizing for...The thing in December." Lupin picked at the carpet unconsciously, "Maybe if I'd forgiven him sooner..."

"Remus! Really, don't go blaming yourself for this. We're all a bit at fault in some way or another, but Sirius' disappearance has nothing to do with us and all to do with his family being a bunch of sick-minded purebloods." Potter ground out, weakly looking at his parents. 

"What happened in December?" Sarah asked quietly. 

"Sirius did something very...very horrible." Pettigrew finally answered, but shut up when his two friends glared at him viciously. 

It was then, Minerva realized, that though she had seen Potter and Remus that very night with the Whomping Willow problem, she had only actually spoken to Sirius. The others didn't seem to know she'd been there at all. Maybe they didn't know Sirius had been there either.

"He told a fellow student a secret of Remus'." Minerva explained to the two adults in the room, who looked at her the instant she began to speak. "The secret got James, Severus Snape and Remus put into the Hospital Wing-- no matter however indirectly, he was the one at fault. The one who was punished." 

"How--?" Remus' question went unfinished.

"I was called down to the Hospital Wing the very night it happened, James, Severus and Sirius were already there. James unconscious in bed, Severus being spoken to by Dumbledore. Sirius was...In the sorriest state I've ever seen him. You're lucky to not have seen him." She sniffled at the memory. 

"He was there?" James asked quietly, Minerva nodded. The boys had figured out, this explanation was more for them, than the older Potters.

"Headmaster Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey went to fetch Remus while I stayed behind. I spoke with Sirius...About some very private things I'm sure he has or will tell you all about eventually." She remembered the heartbreaking words Sirius had told her, confessed his feelings about his friend to her. It was Minerva's honor to be the only one who knew that particular secret of Sirius Black's and she wasn't about to spill it to his friends, who hadn't been his friends for over half a year. 

"He waited for Remus to come back. Worried he'd been killed by his injuries--" Minerva watched Sarah flinch, watched her hold back questions, "--I've never seen a boy look upon a friend with more terror than when Sirius saw Remus brought in to the Hospital Wing that night."

She looked at Lupin then, and saw the tears in his eyes. 

"Boys," She began sternly, her Professor voice, "I don't know what you've spoken about to Sirius, if you've even talked this out with him at all, but I believe that now is the time to put grudges behind you. If your friend should turn up, I want you to forgive him without question. He has not a family to depend on like you three; you are his family now and probably always have been." 

The trio hung their heads in shame for the evil deeds they had committed.

"Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, professor." They answered. With conviction.

"They will, Minerva." Winston agreed. "I believe they see the errors of their ways." 

"What if...What if we don't get the chance to forgive him? What if he's--he's dead?" Lupin choked out, turning his head away in embarrassment. 

"He'll know you forgave him." Sarah told him, getting up to hug the young man on her floor. "He'll know." 

"Of course," Minerva continued, "They'll be other things he'll know too." She looked straight at Lupin, his tear-filled eyes widened with the knowledge of what she was saying. 

They finished up speaking soon after that, parting with the promise to owl if she got wind of any news of Black's whereabouts. 

-+-

No new information was heard for three days, but it was the only information that was important. 

"Minerva, I need you in my office." Albus said through her fireplace, and she moved as quickly as she could. She was walking up the stairs to his office when she heard a loud voice; Minerva took a quick breath before entering the hectic scene. 

Letha Black stood, her face red with rage, beside her was the creepy house-elf, Kreacher, carrying her purse, hat and reading glasses. "Give me my son back, Albus!" She shrieked. 

Minerva noticed Sirius Black, standing in the corner like a shadow, but his defiant chin stuck out at his mother. 

"He doesn't want to go back with you, Mrs. Black." Albus said calmly, "Minerva, please take Mister Black here to the kitchens for some food, would you?" 

"Right away, come Sirius." Minerva ordered, and Black followed without hesitation. 

They didn't speak all the way there, Minerva observed how thin Sirius had gotten; his eyes had dark circles around them. She could only wonder where he had been. 

He must have seen her staring, because he finally spoke, "I didn't get captured by Death Eaters, I ran away from home on a whim." 

"I see." She said, because she really didn't know what else to say.

"It's why I didn't have my stuff, I saw those Death Eaters out my window and I just--" Black shook whatever thought he'd had away, "I just left and mum overreacted--a lot." 

"Understandable." Minerva nodded, "Your friends are worried." She said softly, "You should write them." 

"They don't want to hear from me." They'd stopped at the portrait, "You've seen them these past months, Professor...They hate me." 

"No, Sirius," Using his name again, "They're hurt and trying to figure out how to cope with that hurt, but they could never hate you...They love you. Did you ever tell Lupin about...?" 

"Not yet." Black replied, "Couldn't find a time when he would listen to me." 

The house-elves came in, offering Black plenty of food. He ate contentedly for a good half hour before speaking again. "I was living in a muggle motel, Remus taught me enough about muggles to do it all properly, but I eventually ran out of money and some witch on the street recognized me and took me to the Ministry, where they sent me here. I told Dumbledore I wasn't going back home. He got my mum and here we are. That's all there is to it." 

"I ran away from home once." Feeling the need to give him a piece of her life, like he had given to her. 

Black's jaw dropped, "No way." 

"When I was 19, I ran away with my then-boyfriend Malcolm, Malcolm McGonagall. We eloped. I never went back." 

"Did you not like your parents either?" 

"My parents were dead, I lived with my Grandparents." She replied, "I understand repressed home lives. I don't hold you in the wrong for leaving." 

"Thank you." He played with his own fingers. 

The pair returned to Dumbledore's office, Letha Black was gone, but Winston and Sarah Potter were there and they enveloped Black in a mob hug. 

"We're here to take you home with us, Sirius."

Home. 

~+~

**September**

A long discussion between Minerva, the other heads of houses and Albus had led to the conclusion of who should be Head Boy and Girl for the seventh years. 

Minerva secretly smiled that it had been two Gryffindors, no less, one of her favorites. She did notice the scheming gleam in Albus' eyes when the letters were written. Maybe there was a bit of a match maker in Albus as well.

Lily Evans and James Potter. Head Girl and Boy. 

Lily Potter. Minerva let her thoughts stray on it for short periods of time. 

Potter surely had grown up over the summer; the arrogance was less noticeable and well earned for the most part. She'd seen it at his home in August. He was becoming a man, at last. It had been the deciding factor for his fate. Evans had been the natural Head Girl as it was and it had been decided in less than a minute she should be given the responsibility. 

But, the immaturity of childhood was still there enough to make him a teenager. 

He'd continued his use of the book Pettigrew had given him fifth year. He was on his 80th '...Ways to Get a Date' with Evans. Potter and Evans had become her favorite pair in classes, along with Lupin and Black. 

Breakfast was normal again. 

Potter was sitting beside Evans, holding her hand ("Let go, Potter!") and continually asking her out as the 80th way had told him to do. "Go out with me? Go out with me? Please? To Hogsmeade this weekend? On a picnic at midnight by the lake? Go out with me?" 

It was annoying, but not something Minerva could get him on like the serenading. 

"Lily--you could just say yes, you know!" She heard Lupin yelling from his spot beside Black. Over the summer, it seemed the boys had gotten their acts together--mostly. Minerva had yet to hear about a romantic relationship between the two. But she was hoping. 

"When hell freezes over!" Evans cackled, shoving Potter away and going to class. For once, he followed instead of going back to his friends. A brief argument was held over who got to carry her books. James won.

~+~

**December**

Lily Evans and James Potter were after almost seven years, of what could only be called courtship, were finally LilyandJames, a couple. 

It wasn't obvious at first...Lily was still sitting with her friends then and James with his at meals and classes. But Minerva noticed the huge grins, the secret glances. The smirking of the said friends. Ghosts muttering about, "Hell freezing over," and then bursting into ghoulish laughter. 

Before holidays, the whole school knew when Potter and Evans strolled out of the Great Hall, with Potter carrying her books without her protest. 

He'd claimed it was the book, '117 Ways to Get a Date', but rumor had it, he didn't get to the 100th way at all. 

Minerva caught them kissing in the corridor and had deducted five points. 

Holidays began, much better than the year before. Lupin and Black were the only two staying from Gryffindor that year, most deciding to take advantage of these times to be with their families. 

Minerva spent the entire time watching the boys, crossing her fingers for their sake. 

She caught them sitting in the snow, leaning back to back, in a friendly way. There was no reason to deduct five points, but wished there had been. 

~+~

**May**

Minerva was beginning to lose hope for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, if they didn't get their act together soon, they may not ever get it together at all. 

She watched in classes how their eyes lingered when the other wasn't looking back, hands touched, shoulders brushed. It was there alright, but did they see it? Did they want it? 

Things changed the first week of May, when Black was 'out-ed' to the school. Quite by accident. 

It was warm that day, unusually so, Minerva had opened the windows and let the air circulate her classroom. Black was sitting with his friends; all her students were getting frisky to leave, with only five minutes of class left. She'd allowed them time to do their assignment, but students rarely used the time wisely. 

"I should slap you with my glove." She heard Black say to Potter playfully. 

"Ah! But you know I'd enjoy it too much." 

"Quite true, though you know my heart belongs to Peter!" Black fluttered his eyes at Pettigrew, who flushed uncomfortably. 

"But of course, and yet Peter's shagging Remus!" 

"And Remus is shagging me." Sirius winked. 

Lupin looked up from his book. "Since when am I shagging Sirius?" 

Minerva felt the happy mood amongst them, so rarely did they joke about relationships between the four of them, since far too many Slytherins were spreading nasty rumors about 'what really went on in Potter's Head Boy room'. 

"...Black, the way you're going on, it sounds as if you are gay!" Prewett shouted across the class. 

"S'cause I am! Gay as a--" 

"Hufflepuff in pink!" Pettigrew yelled. 

"A carnival in June!" Potter put in. 

"Me!" Lupin laughed, as Black looked at him pointedly. 

"Why are all my friends gay?!" Pettigrew and Potter cried in mock dismay. 

"Lily! Oh Lily, I need some heterosexual comfort!" Potter bellowed, and tackled his girlfriend who was giggling just a desk away from him. The truth of his statement going unsaid. 

"Class, settle down." Minerva said nonchalantly, her lips quirked upwards as she saw the way Lupin and Black shared a glance. 

-+-

It was the last quidditch match of the year, and Minerva was beside herself with excitement that she got to referee it. The last time she would see Black and Potter in their red robes flying at a breakneck speed above the pitch. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, good counter-parts to each other, if anything.

It wasn't so much the game as the players that she loved to watch. 

She liked how Potter and Black could predict one another's moves before they happened. Potter always knew where Black would be, Black always knew when Potter was behind him. 

They were a strange team, Black was a Beater but had a lot of interaction with the Chasers and Keeper. He didn't keep to the usual standards of Quidditch, and maybe that's why they were so good. 

She liked how Potter could do spinning dives and show-off without missing a beat. How Black could hit a bludger hard enough to break noses and sometimes did. 

The match was a close one, ending with 240-220 right before the snitch was caught. Gryffindor won, of course they always did. 

Black and Potter performed an elaborate show of mimicking one another's movements before both pulled off the Wronski Feat and leaped off their broomsticks. Lupin, Pettigrew--and of course, Evans, were barreling towards them, cheering and screaming. 

Minerva decided to hover nearby, blowing her whistle for good measure. 

Black saw Lupin coming at him, and his victory dance with Potter stopped immediately. His dark blue eyes shone brightly and he took off running for the tawny headed lad across the pitch. 

Potter rolled his eyes, before hopping back on his broom, passing Black, and paused above his lovely girlfriend's head. "Lily!" He leaned down and kissed her from his broom before pulling her up atop it with him and doing a victory circle around the pitch, against her quiet protests. 

Black met Lupin in the center of the green, green pitch and they were grinning so broadly you could feel it in the air, the sunshine and the beating of your heart. Minerva watched, as she always did. The crowd's cheering dulled on their ears, the only thing they could see was one another. They stood staring, waiting for something...

This is it, Minerva thought. 

Lupin grabbed Black and pulled him into a dip before planting a hot, lengthy kiss on the other boy's lips. They collapsed on the ground, laughing and kissing more and more. More than was deemed appropriate on the Quidditch Pitch. 

Minerva collected herself and blew the whistle. 

She deducted five points from Gryffindor. 

~+~


End file.
